


Eliot Spencer's Good Day

by Ramblingandpie



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Group Sex, Lemon, Multi, OT3, Pastries, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblingandpie/pseuds/Ramblingandpie
Summary: Eliot Spencer has a good day. A very, very good day. All of his favorite things - food, punching things, and sex. (OC mention is brief, not actually a featured character)





	Eliot Spencer's Good Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poD7et](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poD7et/gifts).



> Set after the end of the series. No spoilers.

When Eliot Spencer came to, he was laying prone with one body across his back and another snuggled up against his right side. All in all, a good way to wake up.

By the even breathing against his back and the slight snores of the companion at his side, he was (as usual) the first one awake. He lay there for several minutes like a lizard on a warm rock, soaking up the body heat.

By and by, he slowly extricated himself from the situation without waking either partner. He left the couple on the bed while he collected his own clothes, which were scattered around the floor. He also collected their clothes and left them folded in a neat pile on top of the hamper. He liked to be courteous.

Eliot was good at making people underestimate him. Most of his associates didn’t put together the connection between his skill at manipulating the human body and, well, his skill at manipulating the human body. He enjoyed sex almost as much as he enjoyed good food, and was just as skilled at it.

On nights when Parker and Hardison had a one-on-one date night, Eliot would go cruising. Queer spaces, mostly. On this occasion, he had been in a straight bar but lucky enough to be picked up by a couple. The man was curious; the woman thought it would be hot. Eliot had made sure it was.

He made sure to clean up the room as much as possible from the night before. Condom wrappers in the trash, lube back in the nightstand drawer. He worked like a reverse burglar. When finished, he nabbed a washcloth for a quick wipedown, ran his fingers through his tousled hair, and got dressed.

Before he left, he did leave a note. “Thanks for the great time. -ES”

Manners mattered.

He left the apartment and quickly oriented himself. He glanced at his phone to check the time. If he took the long way home, he could hit the farmer’s market, but it was a bit early. A walk in the park, then.

There was a small indie coffee shop that he liked on the way to the park. He stopped in and ordered a piping hot coffee and a breakfast sandwich. These he savored while seated at a table, watching the world go by out the window. It was early enough that there wasn’t a lot of foot traffic. The shadows were still long. His bacon was perfectly crispy.

By the time he finished his coffee and sandwich, the chill was starting to leave the air. He strolled to the park. It was spring, and the early flowers were out. He admired the crocuses and hyacinths as he passed.

The park had a long loop around a pond. He liked to go for runs there, but since he didn’t have his gear, he took a leisurely walk around the pond. He ran into a woman walking a Burmese Mountain Dog. After assuring her that it was alright, he let the dog pounce on him for scritches. By the end of his walk, the park was lively with dog-walkers, joggers, kids, and people enjoying life. He took a big breath of the park air before walking to the farmer’s market.

“Bonjour! Quatre alsaciens, s’il-vous plait,” he said to the baker. “Et trois pains au chocolate.” The baker smiled and they conversed for a few moments in French.

Pastries secured, he looked around to see what might be good with dinner tonight. He ended up with a giant paper bag of button mushrooms, bacon and feta to stuff them with, filet mignon, a large bundle of asparagus, and some fresh herbs to tie it all together.

After securing dinner, he walked to the apartment that he shared with Parker and Hardison. It was technically Hardison’s apartment. Parker and Eliot had their own places for when they needed alone time, but spent most nights together in the shared space. It was an arrangement that worked for them. That’s what mattered.

Parker and Hardison weren’t yet home, so he unpacked his groceries in peace. He wasn’t expecting them back until early afternoon at least. The museum opening gala was supposed to go until quite late, and it was a two-hour drive away. Best of all, he hadn’t gotten any calls or texts, which meant that nothing unusual had come up and the two had been able to actually enjoy the gala. Parker would have been scouting the guests’ gems and the security system. Hardison was developing an actual honest-to-goodness appreciation for art after all the forgeries he’d put together.

After groceries, it was workout time. He was already warmed up from his walk so he changed into shorts, wrapped his hands, and got right on the heavy bag. It took the abuse of his jabs, crosses, and hooks for about half an hour. He followed with a circuit of pull-ups, burpees, and some ab-work. Legs would wait until tomorrow.

As usual, he finished his workout by throwing several darts at the picture of Jim Sterling that he kept in the gym.

Even hit the man’s nostril.

He let the large Jacuzzi bath fill as he washed off the sweat and the smell of sex in the shower stall. Parker didn’t always like it when he smelled of other people. They both knew and were okay with his one-night stands and hookups; it really was just the scent. He’d actually been willing to give it up for them, but Hardison wasn’t the jealous type and Parker didn’t see why anyone would have a problem with it. Eliot liked the human body. Eliot really, really liked the human body. Why would she deprive him of that?

He combed his wet hair, piled it on top of his head with a hot pink hair clip, and slid into the Jacuzzi tub. Using voice commands, he queued up some fight videos to watch from his spot in the bath. The wrestling Olympic trials had just finished, and he watched through some of the women’s matches while he soaked. He was already looking forward to their Olympic matches. Maybe he would go to the actual Games this year to watch in person. He made a mental note to have Hardison set him up with a vacation.

When they first got the apartment, he had thought that Hardison was crazy to set this TV system up in the bathroom, but he had quickly come to appreciate it. The videos were relaxing.

He soaked until his fingers were prunes. Which got him thinking. He looked at the clock. Yes. He had time.

He dressed quickly. He only had time to blow-dry his roots so his hair would be a bit wavy.

He grabbed his backpack and put in the bare essentials. Wallet, cell phone.

Flip flops.

He passed a lunch spot on his way and had a delightful turkey-and-avocado sandwich whose description promised it to be “better than a house.” He might not go that far, but it was a damn good sandwich. Just the right balance of turkey and avocado, with a great garlicky mayonnaise. The toasted whole grain bread was perfect. He left a generous tip in the bucket and continued on his way.

It was a little early for the office workers to arrive on their lunch breaks, so he didn’t have to wait at all. He was a regular here by now. The woman who did his pedicure hadn’t once looked at or made a comment about the scars on his legs or the bumps from where he had clearly broken his toes. She told him stories about her cat’s antics as she pumiced his callouses away and massaged the tension out of his heels. She had incredibly strong hands and didn’t let a micrometer of his feet escape. He leaned back into the chair, which also had a heating and massage feature. He hit the buttons to have it focus on his neck and let out a sigh as those muscles started to relax.

Even though he didn’t have any polish put on, the manicurist had chastised him in the past for putting street shoes on after. It was important to let his feet breathe, she had said. So when they finished, he obediently pulled the flip-flops out of his bag and donned them. As usual, he tipped her the full cost of the pedicure in cash. He relished that, thanks to Hardison’s investment wizardry, he had enough money now to do things like that casually. Money was not a concern.

When the pedicure was done, he headed back to the apartment. It was time to get things in place for dinner.

He puttered about the kitchen, preparing everything for cooking later. That was really his secret. Preparation. Being prepared for anything and everything – food, fights, sex. Sure, Parker made the plans with Hardison’s help, and the backup plans. His job was to be prepared for all of the plans. Even plans that Parker made up on the fly. Compared to that? Doing his _mise en place_ was easy.

While he was setting up, he got the text from Hardison that they were going to be home soonish. He cleaned up the kitchen. He wasn’t sure if they’d had lunch yet, so he set out the platter of pastries and made sure that Hardison had plenty of soda chilling in the fridge. He relished this domestic part of their lives together, knowing exactly what they needed in order to feel taken care of.

When they arrived, Parker practically pounced on the pastries. “You got me the chocolate bread!” she exclaimed, jumping on his back and shoving a _pain au chocolat_ in her mouth so half of it hung out the end.

“I know. You missed the chocolate more than you missed me,” he said, patting her arm. “How was the gala?”

“Pretty good,” Hardison said. “Some great new pigments are being developed. Molecular technology is really advancing the art.” Eliot raised an eyebrow. Hardison could talk for hours about this subject and while there were times that Eliot was okay with it, now was not one of those times.

“Tell me over dinner?” Eliot suggested. Hardison grinned.

Parker mumbled something around the bread. “Come again?” Hardison said.

She removed the stub of bread, chewed, and swallowed. “I think I’m going to write them a letter,” she said. When neither man responded, she continued. “About their security. I think they could make some definite effective improvements and it wouldn’t cost them much and they’d get a huge return on investment.”

She jumped off of Eliot’s back.

“And the art was pretty. And!” she paused, grabbed her purse, and rummaged for a moment. “I got these.” She put a pair of pink diamond cufflinks and a black Amex on the table.

“Honey,” Hardison said. “I thought we agreed.”

“But he was an asshole,” Parker whined. “And no stabbing is more important of a rule than no stealing.”

Hardison picked up the Amex and read the name.

“Okay. Okay, yeah, I can forgive you that one.”

Eliot laughed. He grabbed both of them and pulled them in for a hug, one in each strong arm.

“Missed us that much, huh?” Hardison said.

“Always,” Eliot said.

“Are you going to let me go long enough to get some food?”

“Maybe,” Eliot said. He gave one last squeeze and then let them both go. Hardison grabbed one of the alsaciens. They left Parker all of the chocolate bread. She always acted surprised when Eliot picked it up every week like clockwork. It was one of his favorite routines.

The three of them began to putter around and unpack. Hardison unpacked his own bag. Eliot unpacked Parker’s. He put the dress in his own closet. She never wore the same dress twice (she felt it was bad luck, she had said, when they asked), and so he had taken to collecting them up and donating them when he started running out of room. This latest batch was slated for a charity that donated prom dresses to teens who couldn’t afford them.

The afternoon was spent planning their next job. Some bastard who was scamming a pet adoption agency was going to get his ass handed to him in about three days. Eliot left the two of them to the details of the planning (i.e. figuring out who he was going to need to hit) and put dinner together.

Over dinner, Hardison told Eliot all about the new pigments. Eliot mostly smiled and nodded, but filed away the important names and who’s who. He did also note that he might want to get a look at some of the artwork when he had a moment.

Apparently, the new pigments were quite distinctive.

After they ate, Parker jumped on his back again for a piggy-back ride, while Hardison gathered up the dishes. Eliot washed dishes with Parker hanging off of his back.

“Aaaaw, look at you two, being all domestic and shit,” Hardison said.

“I’d like to point out that I’m the one being domestic,” Eliot clarified. “Parker is simply along for the ride.”

“Wheeeee!” she said as she started bouncing up and down. “Speaking of, how does everyone feel about sex tonight?”

Hardison laughed. “You know I’m always game.”

“Same,” said Eliot.

“Great! Dibs on top,” she said. Hardison raised an eyebrow. “I got some new equipment I’d like to try out. It’s a harness that has a pocket in it for a vibrator AND a dildo for the person wearing it. And I need to test it.”

She hopped off of Eliot’s back. “I’m gonna go get it. You guys do, um, whatever you do to decide who’s my assistant.” She scurried out of the room.

Hardison looked at Eliot, eyebrow apparently still raised.

Eliot smirked. “Come on, man. You know I’m taking that opportunity. Or are you jealous that she’s taking your usual spot?”

“Just wanted to be sure. Y’all adventurous types. Sheesh.”

Of the three, Hardison was decidedly the most vanilla. Eliot was down to try anything. Parker liked to try new things. But, like so many other things in their relationship, it worked. It took a lot of communication. That was Hardison’s forte. It was like pulling teeth, really, with Parker’s metaphors and the way that Eliot communicated best while punching things.

Parker emerged from her bedroom moments later wearing the previously mentioned harness, which was panty-style and black with a rather large purple dildo standing erect, and a pair of googly-eye pasties. She was doing an exaggerated cowboy walk, with her legs bowed out and her hands by her hips making finger-guns.

Ah, yes. Sex when Parker was involved was never boring.

“Howdy there, partners,” she said in an exaggerated drawl, grinning from ear to ear.

“Why hello there, Sheriff,” Hardison responded, pantomiming his own finger guns at his sides. He was much more adept than Eliot at responding to Parker’s silliness.

“Youse boys are gonna hafta come with me,” she drawled.

“Yes ma’am. What seems to be the trouble?” Hardison asked.

“First of all, boys, y’all have yer clothes on.” She waved her finger guns menacingly at them. “Better fix it.”

“Yes ma’am,” they both replied, and began to disrobe.

“Good. Now. I have a personal problem. I have this big ol’ dick,” she said, starting to break character a bit and laugh, “and no place to put it. Do you think one of you boys could help me out?”

“Yes ma’am,” Eliot said. “I believe that I have a place you could put that.”

“Well gee golly wilikers, let’s all head to the bedroom and get it sorted out, y’hear?”

Eliot smiled. Definitely never boring. He and Hardison followed her into Hardison’s room. She continued the exaggerated walk. He wondered if it had something to do with the fit of the harness.

When they got to the bedroom, Hardison pulled a bottle of lube and several condoms from the nightstand. He tossed them on the bed while Eliot got into position on all fours on the bed. They probably wouldn’t actually need the condoms tonight, but it never hurt to be prepared.

“Do you think something like this might work, ma’am?” he asked.

“I reckon it might,” she said.

Hardison offered to do a sweep of the area first. She declined. While Hardison was usually the one fucking Eliot, she had been around enough times that she was bound to know what to do. He provided her with the lube and lay on his side next to Eliot on the bed. Judging from his motions, he was getting to work on his own erection.

Eliot felt a delicate finger enter him. At this point, she dropped character, focusing on her work. A second finger entered shortly after, and she found his prostate and began to stroke it. He groaned and leaned down on his elbows, cock erect.

Her fingers were so precise. She was picking him like a lock.

He relaxed quickly. He always had good control over his own body.

Three fingers. While he was used to more girth, her teasing felt incredible.

“Ready?” she asked.

“For you? Of course.”

She removed her fingers and he felt the dildo slowly make its entrance as she began to coordinate The Plan. “I’m going to let Hardison get into place where he wants to be before I start fucking you,” she said.

“Don’t need to ask me twice,” Hardison said. He shimmied closer to Eliot. “Move your arm, dude.”

Eliot lifted his arm so that Hardison could slide beneath him, with his cock in reach of Eliot’s mouth.

“I have the best view right now,” Hardison said, grinning.

There was a brief moment of pause. Eliot could feel Parker fiddling with her harness for a moment, and then heard the buzzing. She giggled.

She began to pump her hips against Eliot’s ass, and he felt the dildo moving inside of him and against his prostate with each thrust. How did she have such perfect aim?

Eliot took the shaft of Hardison’s dick in one hand and began to tease him, running his thumb up and down the length of it while he licked the tip. Hardison leaned back into the pillows. Eliot leaned back into Parker’s rhythmic thrusts. It was almost difficult for him to focus on the task in front of him. Almost.

Eliot relaxed his throat and took all of Hardison’s substantial length, sucking and swallowing, and used his hands to stroke Hardison’s testicles. Around the same time, Parker leaned forward, one hand resting on Eliot’s lower back, the other reaching around and closing around his shaft. She pumped in rhythm to her thrusts. Hardison had a hand wrapped in Eliot’s hair. They went on for a while, becoming slick with sweat and breathing becoming heavier.

Hardison came first. Eliot felt the body underneath him tense and prepared himself to swallow the hot cum as Hardison gasped for air. Hardison’s body fell limp for a few moments and he breathed several heavy breaths as his hand relaxed its way out of Eliot’s hair. Soon, however, he was shimmying out from underneath Eliot. He kneeled at Eliot’s side soon his hand joined Parker’s, their fingers interlacing around Eliot’s cock.

Eliot heard Parker gasp and her movements shifted slightly. A googly-eyed pasty landed on the bed next to Eliot’s head. Hardison likely had his other arm wrapped around Parker, and was massaging her breasts.

Eliot heard a sharp intake of Parker’s breath. That would be the nipple tweak.

It was a distinctive breath.

Parker came next, thrusting and panting quicker and quicker. She paused and held her body still as the orgasm hit. But like Hardison, she did not stop. Eliot felt some fumbling around with the harness and the buzzing went silent. Now, all focus was on him.

Eliot generally didn’t allow himself to orgasm until the other two had. But now that they were taken care of, he bucked back into Parker’s thrusts and forward into both of his lovers’ hands. It didn’t take long until the orgasm washed over him. His whole body felt warm and every muscle felt both tense and relaxed at once as he came onto the sheet.

Parker slowly withdrew from him, and then snuggled up to his back as he rolled onto his side and relaxed onto the bed. Hardison wrapped his arms around them both, with Parker snuggly in the middle. She kissed the back of Eliot’s neck.

In a few moments, they would move and Eliot would remove the giant waterproof sheet that lived on top of the bed.

After all, he was always prepared.


End file.
